


Vision

by Akina200



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blindness, F/M, Fake Friends, Lawyer Kylo, Modern AU, eventuell smut, nurse rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akina200/pseuds/Akina200
Summary: Kylo Ren is a young and successful Laywer in New York. He thought he had accomplished everything in life. But after a sudden lose of his vision, he struggles to cope with the Obstacle  of his new situation. Can his Nurse Rey help him to start enjoying  his life again?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/ Rey, Rey/ Ben Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you all like it.   
> English isn’t my first language, so please excuse any spelling mistakes.   
> I will upload the second half of the chapter shortly.

One year earlier 

The beat of the night club was heavy in his ears. A crowd of people swinging to the beats of the sensual music, coming out of the speakers. The dark light made it seem like its one big wave. It was a usually Friday night for him. He and his friends went regularly in the best clubs of New York. The always had the best time with the most beautiful women and the most expensive champagne. He was currently flirting with one of his friends BazineNatal.   
She was in his lap and kissed him passionately.  
“Let’s Go to my apartment, Bazine” he whispered in her ear, while kissing her Neck. She nodded and Kylo smiled smugly.  
A typical Friday night indeed. 

Present   
Kylo Ren woke up feeling the warm of the sun on his face. He groaned while sitting up in his King Size Bed and stumbled out of Bed and made his way slowly inside his Bathroom. After a quick shower he went into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. Suddenly he felt something warm touching his legs. He crunched down to one knee and pet his dog Chewie on the head.  
„Siri, are there any new messages“, he asked the electronically advice. Yes, from Lea Organa.   
Ben, i am worried about you. You already fired 3 of the caretakers I presented you.  
You have to except, that you need help. I have another caretaker in mind. She is a nurse in our hospital and Don’t be so stubborn and call me back please. Your father and I are worried. We love you.“   
Kylo huffed. I don’t need help. Let’s go Chewie. We have to take you on a walk.   
He searched for his glasses an his white cane.   
He rook a deep breath.   
„ You can do it, Ren“.

———————————————————————————————————————————————

It was a sunny day and Rey decided to go to work earlier this day. Her job as a nurse was difficult but she loved it. She had just finished grade school a year ago and was happy that she got a job right away at the Organa hospital. The hospital she was working in ,was located on a big campus with a lot of trees and gardens for the patients to recover sooner. When she stepped into the entrance hall of the hospital, there were a few patients filling out forms or going for a quick walk or to the cafeteria. „Hey, peanut“. Rey smiles, when she sees Finn, waving excitedly.   
Finn and she meet in nursing school an have been friends ever since. Both of them grew up in foster care and understood each other.   
„ I heard some news. Lea Organa is desperately searching for a caretaker for her son. He got diagnosed with a Braintumor, that is pressing against his optic nerve.   
He is struggling to cope with his loss of vision but needs someone who will help him.   
I told her you can teach and read Braille.   
„That’s horrible“. Rey couldn’t imagine losing her vision so suddenly. She felt a sudden wave of sympathy for Leias son.   
I will talk to her. But I don’t think I can care for him on top of my job. I am already struggling to get everything done.   
Rey gets interrupted by her Pager. „ Sorry Finn, i will talk to you later. Now I have patients to take care of“.


End file.
